


Skadi X Sol short story

by DoomSlayer45



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomSlayer45/pseuds/DoomSlayer45
Summary: this was an older story I did back on DA
Relationships: Skadi/Sol (SMITE)





	Skadi X Sol short story

**Author's Note:**

> this was an older story I did back on DA

( I don't own Smite)  
  
Sol was laying in her bed trying to get some sleep for the night, but there was something wrong and Sol could't quite figure it out. So she tried turning to her side to see if she could get comfortable in a different spot but with no avail, Sol then tried to lay in a different position on her bed but got the same result. Sol kept trying this for a wile and eventual she gave up and sat at the end of her bed, wile she sitting at the end of her bed, she looked up out her window and saw a bright full moon out providing some light out side. Sol decided to take a walk out side because she had noting else to do, when Sol was about to leave she looked back into her empty bedroom, to be honest she felt a little lonely and wished that she could find somebody, but most of the Norse gods don't really like her so she doubted that she will find someone to fall in love with.   
  
Outskirts of Asgard  
  
Sol wondered through the partially snow covered forest trying to get rid her feeling of loneliness and what ever was on her mind, Sol looked back up at the bright moon and felt some remorse, even though there was noting that Sol could do that would stop it she still felt responsible for what happened " I'm sorry brother" she said in a wispier. Then out of nowhere Sol could hear two people arguing with each other, curious Sol followed the sound of the voices to see where they where coming from. As Sol got closer to the source of the sound, she could tell what they where saying, and when she got even closer she could see that it was Skadi and Odin that where arguing with each other, Sol thought to her self " what are they so mad about?". " why won't you marry me!" yelled Odin " Because i don't want to marry you!" " Why Skadi you could have everything if you marry me" " i don't want any thing from you" " come on i'll give you gold,Silver,Land any thing you want" " i told you Odin for the last time i don't want any thing from you, and i don't like you!" then Skadi slapped Odin across the face and stormed off into the forest. Sol wanted to laugh but she knew that if she did and Odin saw her, then there would be hell to pay. Odin frowned and said lightly " fine, have it your way". Then Odin walked back towards Asgard, Sol chuckled to her self as she watched Odin walk away thinking " that's what you get for some of the things you did to me and my brother". But Sol's attention went towards Skadi, so Sol tried to follow were the winter goddess went off to. Eventually she found the goddess sitting on a rock, Sol slowly approached the women until Skadi looked back " I thought I told, oh Sol it's you I'm sorry for that" " no it's ok I shouldn't have" " no it's alright but Sol what are doing out here so late?" Sol thought for moment to find something to say " I'm trying to get something off my mind". Skadi nodded her head " I under stand that" " I saw what happened between you and Odin is every thing alright"? Skadi frowned " he thinks that I should marry him because ' I'm such a beauty' when all he rally wants to do is sleep with me until he finds a new girl" Sol shook her head " you deserve better than that Skadi" " and what about you" sol hesitated for a moment " well no one here really likes me, and do remember a time when Odin said to me ' no Sol you are ugly and no one would ever want to be with you' so far I guss he is right" as Sol looked down at the ground. Skadi got upset with what Sol just said, so she got up and approached the sun goddess. Sol could feel a pair of hands cup each side of her face, Skadi said " look at me Sol" Sol slowly looked up until she had eye contact with Skadi " your not ugly" " what am I " Sol asked " your beautiful " Sol smiled " you are too". Then Skadi closed the distance between the two and their lips met each other in a gentle kiss, when both pulled back, Sol kissed Skadi again and deepend the kiss, Sol's gasped in pleasure when she felt Skadi's tongue enter her mouth, soon both women's tongues where engaged in a fierce battle. When the two pulled back for air Sol said " stay the night at my house"? Skadi smiled " sounds good to me".


End file.
